World's End
by DeeDoo
Summary: The world is slowly, but surely, coming to an end. A certain trio has to stop this, but question is, when they practically don't know each other, how is that even possible? And if the the way to save the future is correct, how in the universe are two of them supposed to create a strong bond called love in such a short time? [SnivyxOshawott]
1. Chapter 1

Rain never bothered the forest much. Most Pokemon loved the rain—some Growlithe even shrieked excitedly when the little drops of water came pouring down. But that didn't mean it didn't bother the forest at all. Some of the Pokemon hated it... although very little hated it.

The Flygon had been living in a desert in most of her years, though. Rain bothered her very much. As a half Ground-type, lightning didn't bother her, but rain did. Who would have liked the rain, she thought miserably, swinging her tail absentmindedly. There were houses in the village, but the Flygon didn't have one.

_Damn... freaking..._

Walking over to a nearby pond, the Flygon observed her reflection in the calm waves of water that splashed slightly against the pond edge. The Flygon's eyes narrowed rapidly beneath crimson shields, tail lashing out on the water.

_Splash!_

Waves of water flew up into the air, and when it settled back down, was never calm and peaceful, but more rough, and even more, because of the rain. The Flygon turned her head away—useless... useless, baffling—

_Useless baffling fool!_

The Flygon closed her eyes in irritation. What a horrid day she was envisioning. Perhaps she could go eat some Pokemon to satisfy herself. But would the leader of the village accept that fact? The leader, Mewtwo, did not allow a villager to eat another villager, and only Pokemon not living in the village could be eaten. If Mewtwo found out it was the Flygon who ate whatever pitiful creature she decided to eat (one that would definitely look fat and juicy), he would kick her out of the village, or simply kill her himself. Yet, to the Flygon, it wasn't like she cared much. She cut down a tree with a swing of her tremendous tail, edge of the three green rhombus trimmed with a dark red sharply cutting it down in a swift motion.

Why should she listen to Mewtwo? He wasn't the leader of her. She was the leader of herself, and no one else was the leader of... of... of...

_No one else is the leader of me!_

Fury blinded her sanity. The Flygon spun around, tip of the green rhombus that was coated in red slicing down all trees around her. They fell with a thump, and the Flygon stood, glaring at them beneath her scarlet shields. No one was the leader of her, _ever_. Not even the so-called god named Arceus... nothing was in her way of her leader, who was _herself_...

"Are you all right?"

The Flygon spun around, looking deep into the eyes of Mewtwo. She chuckled darkly, swinging her tail absentmindedly. "Why, it's the leader of the village... Mewtwo... wasn't it?"

Mewtwo looked at her, searching her eyes. The Flygon immediately knew he would be able to do some "prying" into her mind. But she had been trained ever since she was born. She managed to set up a mental barrier which blocked his "prying".

"Yes, it's Mewtwo." Mewtwo gave up on searching her mind—the Flygon was skilled. "What is your name?"

"Layla," the Flygon known as Layla replied curtly. "How do you do... no, that's a stupid question. You're doing fine, I suppose... fine like all... like all the other leaders... all the other leaders... who are doing... doing _brilliantly_!"

"Layla, you are not all right, are you?" Mewtwo asked in concern. "I know you're a villager; but that doesn't mean you can—"

"Don't... Don't... Don't..." Each word was spoke with anger, teeth gritted lividly. "_Don't tell me what to do, you piece of bullshit_!"

Mewtwo looked taken aback, but regained his composure in the next second. "Layla, calm yourself. A dark evil is possessing your mind. Your demeanor says everything about this dark evil. Release this mental barrier. I shall clear it away—"

Layla let out a shrill scream and brought a claw down, and Mewtwo stepped out of the way. _What a powerful Dragon Claw._ "There... There is no... no evil... possessing... There is no evil possessing... _my_ mind!" she shrieked at Mewtwo, throwing out a Signal Beam. "I'm _me_! There's no other _me_ in this world, you jackass! You... stupid... _jackass_!"

Mewtwo looked at Layla in a mixture of sadness and sympathy. "I see it all now... You're right, my child... There is no evil, yet... I am worried for you..." He placed a hand on the raging Flygon's forehead, and teleported her away before she could harm anything else... him included.

* * *

Ivy, a young Snivy, age nine, slithered through the wet grass. An Oshawott followed her, looking meekly at Ivy. Ivy hadn't noticed him... yet. Well, he would call out to her. Would that make her notice him? "Hey, Ivy!"

The Snivy turned, bronze eyes scanning the Oshawott over. "Oh... Oh hey... Tidal."

Tidal the Oshawott beamed at Ivy. "Thanks for remembering my name, Ivy! What's bothering you? You're not usually so sad!" Even though he had only met her four days ago, Ivy had always been cheerful, and was never sad.

"No... Nothing," Ivy murmured, looking down as she stopped in her tracks. "I... I'm fine... Just... Just fine... Yeah... Yeah right..." She laughed bitterly, then continued her slow, melancholic walking towards nowhere. Maybe... well, maybe... to her own demise, if that's what she wanted.

"Ivy..." Tidal said in concern, padding after his friend worriedly.

"Don't... Don't 'Ivy...' me... as if... as if you actually know me... properly..." Ivy muttered, reaching a rock, then circling around it for no particular reason. "You've... You've only known me for... for four days..."

_Ivy walked in the grass in dismay, wondering what she should do. Should she… run? Cry? Stay firm? None of them seemed right. She turned around, wondering if anyone… if anyone would be willing to kill her._

_"Why do you look so sad?" a voice called out. Ivy turned around, blinking. A blue otter… an Oshawott. "Nobody deserves to be sad! C'mon, tell me why you're sad!"_

_Why was he butting into her problems? "No, I'm fine!" Ivy said, feigning happiness. "I was just thinking… and I… got lost in thought. But thanks for asking!"_

_The Oshawott beamed. "It's all right! By the way, I'm Tidal. What's your name?"_

_Ivy blinked at the Oshawott and couldn't help but smile._

_"Ivy… my name's Ivy."_

"But… you've been so cheerful in those four days!" Tidal exclaimed. "You've got to be a happy person! No one can be cheerful for four days straight if you're not a happy person!"

"Cheerful for four days straight? Lies…" Ivy hissed. "Every… Every day… I cry… Cry so hard my eyes… are redder… redder than the… the sun…"

Tidal looked at the Snivy sympathetically. "So… the first time I met you… you really were sad, weren't you? Why didn't you tell me?"

Ivy looked at Tidal dubiously. "How… How can a stranger… a stranger like you… a stranger like you… how can a stranger _like you_… help me…" Ivy huffed angrily, kicking a rock quietly. "You… You didn't know… You didn't know _anything_ about me… Silly boy… Who talks to strangers…"

"I do," Tidal said. "I want the world to be happy. You included, Ivy."

"Well... then, too bad." Ivy snorted. "Just... Just see me another... another day... where I might not... be... be drowned in this... be drowned in this beloved melancholy..."

With that, Ivy slithered away.

* * *

The world's end was coming. But none of the trio knew it.

Ivy had spiraled into depression, unable to control her beloved melancholy anymore. Layla had viciously _gone mad_, and Mewtwo teleported her away to who-knows-where (for now) to protect the village. Tidal was trying to console Ivy, but... failing, evidently.

_A red avian-like creature watched the green flame burning in the middle. It swung its enormous head, snorting. "Xerneas..."_

_A blue deer-like creature with eight horns blinked at the red avian-like creature. This blue creature's name was Xerneas. "Yveltal, do not call upon me unless it is greatly important."_

_"Destruction..." the red avian-like creature named Yveltal rasped. "I see it all."_

_"Then stop it," Xerneas told Yveltal strictly. "You are the Destruction Pokemon, are you not? The Bringer of Destruction, Yveltal."_

_"The Giver of Life, Xerneas," Yveltal mocked Xerneas. "Unfortunately, I can only stop destruction made by Pokemon. This upcoming destruction is man-made, something only... only the chosen ones... is that them?" Yveltal squinted into the flames. "Yes... that might be them... only they can stop the—man-made—destruction. I play almost zero role in this, Xerneas."_

_"You are the one who absorbs all souls before you go wrapped up in that stupid cocoon again," Xerneas growled to Yveltal._

_"Fine then, Rainbow Tree..." Yveltal snaked around the fire, watching for more images. "A Snivy, an Oshawott—and a brilliant glowing Flygon. Ah... I see it all... what they must do..."_

_Xerneas perked. Somehow, Yveltal knew how to stop destruction... even if he himself couldn't do it. "Of course, Yveltal. Tell me what to do and I'll do anything, for the life of Pokemon... and humans."_

_Yveltal hissed. "I'd **love** to see destruction everywhere, Xerneas... unfortunately, Zygarde has made me swear that I would never ever bring destruction... or... you know what, just listen, Xerneas... that is, if you want to save the life of all living beings."_


	2. Chapter 2

Layla awoke to the darkness, eyes blinking slowly and adjusting to the brightness. _Ugh..._ What was she doing last? Oh... rampaging in the forest, and then Mewtwo... oh. Right. _Well, that bastard. How dare he? He is treating me like a Wurmple. And I say, I'm a very impressive-looking Flygon right here, so watch your freaking steps, Mewtwo, because if you don't, your steps will lead you to your grave!_ Layla growled.

That aside, where was she? Thick clumps of trees... a small lake... and... a hut. Layla rose to her feet cautiously, looking around. This was... the outskirts... Damn it! Mewtwo teleported her out of the village! She's have to get through the village wall now... as if! There were Lucario stationed at the village wall, and would _not_ let her in, especially if Mewtwo told them not to...

"Oh my..." said a small voice. Layla whipped around, charging up a furious Fire Blast (she had stolen TMs before, and shortly threw them away after she was done with them) when she saw what it was: a small, timid Snivy who panicked at the sight of the incomplete Fire Blast. "N-No! I-I... I was going to ask if you're all right! If you don't want to be disturbed, I-I can understand! But please... don't attack me!"

"...Oops..." Layla swallowed back her attack, the burning and smokey taste of fire shooting down her throat. "Well... I simply thought that you were a threat to me," the Flygon said coolly. "No hard feelings... you're not a villager?"

"M-Me? V-Villager? Oh, I d-don't... W-Well, I recently r-ran away..." the Snivy whimpered softly. "E-Everything was going wrong there... e-especially Tidal! H-He kept p-pestering me, acting as if he knew m-me... a-as if..."

As Layla observed the small Snivy, she realized she was stuttering because she was about to cry. The Flygon snorted, not caring about the lone tear that managed to escape the Grass Snake Pokemon's eye. "Huh..." Layla snorted. "My name is Layla... what's yours..?"

The Snivy blinked. "M-My... My n-name? O-Oh. I-It's... It's I-Ivy. I know it's a s-strange name, compared to y-your r-really, um, p-pretty name... L-Layla... b-but that's my n-name... given by m-my... my... my _parents_!"

Breaking down and sobbing, Ivy knelt on the grass, covering her bronze eyes that were squeezed shut with her small, delicate paws. Layla watched, eyes narrowing. _Pathetic. I don't do crybabies._ Ivy sniffed, trying to wipe away the tears and look up at Layla in... admiration?

"L-Layla... y-y-you're so s-strong-willed! E-Even thought you see s-something crying... you w-won't c-come and help it! Y-You want me to s-stay firm, d-don't you? T-Thank you f-for n-not helping me, Layla!" Ivy cried.

"Weirdo..." Layla muttered under her breath. "Why the heck... Why the heck are you even... even crying?"

"M-My parents d-died f-four days a-a-ago..." Ivy sniffed through sobs. "T-Tidal... a s-stupid Oshawott... t-tried to comfort m-me w-when I w-was crying... and I s-smiled... so he would s-stop i-irritating m-me... b-but he just stayed b-by me e-even m-more."

"And?" Layla prompted.

"T-Today... I r-remembered t-their d-deaths... a-and w-was extremely s-sad... a-and Tidal c-called me a 'ch-cheerful' p-person... ch-cheerful per-person... y-yeah... r-r-right..." Ivy laughed. "S-So... I told h-him to leave me a-alone... a-and he did... t-then I r-ran away while he di-didn't no-notice... h-haha... a-and th-that's the h-hut I'm l-living in... r-right now..."

"Stupid chicken," Layla murmured. _Well, I suppose I could take advantage of her._ "Well... you know what... you know what, Ivy? I'm living... living in the outskirts right now, too. But... I haven't managed to build a home... so I was wondering... if you'd let me stay with you. I can cook," Layla offered.

"C-Cook?! I-I can't cook, n-now that you m-mention i-it... a-all r-right! Y-Y-You c-can s-stay with m-me! C-Come on!"

Ivy hurried over to the hut and opened the door. She turned on the lights (how did she get electricity, Layla did not know). The Flygon saw that the hut was small but comfy, having a sofa, two beds, a kitchen, a small television, and a radio between the two beds.

The Snivy smiled weakly. "I-I know it looks l-lame... b-but it was the best I could do... the e-extra bed was in case Tidal found me, but you can h-have it, Layla."

Layla nodded. "All right." She paused. "I suppose I'll have to thank you this time, Ivy."

"N-No problem!" Ivy said, smiling. "W-Why are you s-staying in the outskirts, L-Layla?"

"I was just born out here," Layla said airily. "I never bothered to get in, you know."

"O-Oh... that's right, they w-wouldn't have a-allowed you... w-well, i-it's kind of l-late, do you want to sleep now?"

Layla looked outside. She was right. The moon was already high in the sky. _I might need energy for tomorrow..._ "All right," the Flygon agreed. "Goodnight, Ivy."

* * *

They had only slept for two hours before the door knocked. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ Layla drowsily woke up, turning to Ivy. The Snivy got up, too. "I'll answer it," the Flygon said curtly, walking over to the door and opening it. There was an Oshawott standing there. "Um... how may I... how may I help you?"

The Oshawott blinked. _A-A Flygon?!_ he panicked. "I was wondering i-if you live with a S-Snivy named Ivy..."

"Well... yes, yes I do... I do live with Ivy... why?" Layla asked suspiciously. Oh... wait... perhaps...

"I-I'm Tidal! I n-need to see Ivy... p-please? I want to tell her I'm s-sorry!" the Oshawott squeaked.

_Tidal?_

_"T-Tidal... a s-stupid Oshawott... t-tried to comfort m-me w-when I w-was crying... and I s-smiled... so he would s-stop i-irritating m-me... b-but he just stayed b-by me e-even m-more."_

_Shit, I'm in trouble._

"Sorry... sorry for what?" Layla asked, pretending to be curious.

Tidal looked down. "She'll know... call out Ivy, p-please!"

Having not much other choice, the Flygon turned around. "Ivy..." The Snivy quickly walked up to the door and managed a half-sleepy glare. "Here you are, Tidal," I told the Oshawott, stepping backwards.

The Sea Otter Pokemon blinked at Ivy. "I-Ivy?! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for mistaking you for a cheerful person! I know I'm stupid, but please, forgive me! I was searching for you and one of the Lucario told me you went out of the village! I-I... I missed you, Ivy."

_Talk about irritating!_ Layla snarled.

Ivy looked quietly at Tidal. "Tidal... to tell you the truth... my parents died... I only smiled for you... that day..." She spoke each word hesitantly. "I guess... I shouldn't have pretended... but just told you... so _I'm_ sorry..."

"What are you apologizing for? I'm the one who needs to apologize, silly!" Tidal laughed.

Ivy's eyes rapidly darkened.

_Wrong choice of words, little otter,_ Layla thought, smiling darkly.

"Did you just... call me... 'silly'?!" Ivy screamed at him. "You stupid piece of stinking dung! You can't call me _silly_! I'll show you silly, you shit!"

"Calm down!" Tidal yelled back. "I was teasing you! No need to get so angry! Jeez! Can't you even take a joke?!"

"I don't forgive you!" Ivy shrieked at him. "I won't forgive you! _Ever_!"

She slammed the door shut. "Good riddance!" the Oshawott screeched from outside, and Layla heard angry footsteps fading away. Puffing, Ivy clenched her fists tightly.

"Stupid Tidal... that's not an apology..."

_Don't you think it's a love-hate relationship?_ Layla wondered to herself.

"Let's get back to sleep, Layla. Just ignore him," Ivy said, trying not to blow her temper.

Layla watched her skeptically.

_Denial's always the first step. Oh well._


	3. Chapter 3

"...vy! Ivy, wake up!"

Ivy groaned, flopping to the other side of the bed. "No... gimme five more minutes, Mom..."

The voice sighed. "I'm not your mother, Ivy."

Oh. She wasn't?

...Wait... her mother was...

"Layla!" Ivy shot out of bed, looking at the Flygon's eyes hidden behind scarlet eye shields. Layla made an irritated sound. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Usually I wake up at any convenient time, and I didn't think... well, I didn't think you'd make the effort to wake me up! Heh... heh heh!"

"Stop laughing, Ivy," Layla said strictly. "I have breakfast ready. I went down to the supermarket at the village wall that is welcomed to every being—except for humans—and bought some ingredients. There's french toast on the table. Eat it fast and tell me your plans for today."

"Thanks, Layla!" Ivy chirped, skipping towards the table and hopping on the stool. _Layla could become my mom!_ she thought as she chewed on the french toast... which was surprisingly wonderful. Ivy couldn't help but smile. _Wow! This is really nice! I wonder how come Layla knows how to cook?_

The Flygon poked Ivy from behind. "I'm making berry grill as for lunch, so I want you to go out and hunt for berries," she said airily, as if it were no big deal, but Ivy nearly dropped her french toast in shock. Layla either didn't notice it for ignored it. "You have to do your part too, you know. I can't be doing everything for you, even if you like it that way."

The Snivy shook her head. "No—um, that's not it! The thing is... I don't know where to start... looking for berries."

Layla's eyes widened. "Ivy—are you just a spoiled brat or what? Berries are the easiest thing to find. They grow practically _everywhere_—heck, I think I've seen some in the desert! No excuses! You're going to get out and find some berries... or no lunch, and you can starve."

Ivy looked down. "W-Well... I actually h-have a request f-for you, L-Layla... s-so before I h-head out..."

"What?"

"I-I actually miss the v-village... a-a lot more than I thought I-I would. S-So... please... c-can I return? Y-You can c-come with me! A-And stay with me, too! I-I'll even h-hire a-a c-caretaker if you hate d-doing a lot of things!" Ivy sniffed. "I-If you were forced o-out... I p-promise I'll get you back in the village! Y-Your kindness... c-can't go unpaid..."

_Return to the village? Interesting fellow. I could do with that, though._ "All right, we'll do that."

* * *

The village had never felt so wonderful before, Layla thought. She usually thought it was dull and boring. But now? Lively and cheerful... even if she didn't like it that way. Ivy seemed delighted. She danced around in the grass, smiling and laughing in cheerfulness.

"Layla! Layla!" Ivy cheered. "Do you want to go to the market?"

Somehow, the Snivy had gotten Layla in the village again. _Mewtwo better not mess with me again!_ "No, I'd rather not..." Layla trailed off. "I don't do a lot of shopping. Say, I have a place to visit... do you mind wandering here by yourself? I'll find you again once I'm done."

Ivy nodded. "All right!"

They parted temporarily and Ivy began skipping and dancing. She loved the village scent that was somehow so attracting and comforting. The lively atmosphere that told her she was home. The familiar faces made her smile in happiness. Everything was perfect here. Her parents... they were so ill... that they died. Ivy couldn't help but frown and dwell on their deaths. How did they catch the illness, she wondered. If she knew... maybe... well, there was no point, anyway. Once gone, gone forever, Ivy knew. Her parents often told her that. She remembered their parting words. Her mother had gone first, and this was what she said.

_"Treasure what you have right now... because, when you don't know, they'll disappear... with... with... the wind..."_

A lone tear escaped her bronze eye. The Snivy was now downcast. Melancholic. _Beloved melancholy!_ she shrieked in her mind. She felt wrapped in it. She loved it. This feeling, this... then, suddenly, her father's word shook all melancholy off.

_"Stay strong no matter what, Ivy."_

And then he was gone.

"Hmph! It's you!" rang a familiar, annoying voice. Ivy turned to see Tidal the Oshawott—and growled. "What? Sissy is growling... haha! Sissies can growl, I didn't know that!"

_"Stay strong no matter what, Ivy."_

_Stay strong... stay strong!_ she chanted silently to herself. "I'm not a sissy, Tidal!" Ivy exclaimed. "And if you didn't know that, you're pretty dumb... anything can growl! Even sissies! You're such a silly otter, Tidal!"

"Idiotvy," Tidal teased, poking out his tongue in mockery.

"W-What!" Ivy stomped her foot in agitation. Seeing red, she summoned a storm of leaves and shot it towards the mocking Oshawott. She wasn't even controlling herself—the anger controlled her perfectly. Before she could stop the barrage of leaves, it shot, cut, damaged, injured Tidal in the worst way possible. "Don't say that! It's a stupid nickname—oh my... gosh..."

Tidal lay on the floor, bleeding from her violent attack. Ivy stared at him dumbly. She had injured him, so much to the point it looked like he was completely painted in blood.

_Oh my gosh..._

"Tidal!" a voice rang out. Ivy looked up and cowered in fear—two Samurott. His parents, surely! "Tidal! Tidal, darling, are you all right?"

The Oshawott didn't respond. Meekly, Ivy peeked out from where she was cowering. "I-Is he a-alive?"

"Shut up, bitch!" the mother Samurott snarled. "You're going to pay dearly."

_W-What?_

She didn't even see the Razor Shell coming down on her. Either way, it wouldn't have mattered.

The sound of something being sliced with a great force split the air.

"_Aaaaagggghhhh_!"

Ivy shook.

She was... alive?

Who was screaming, then?

A green rhombus trimmed with red was flapping before her. "L-Layla..?" Ivy whispered, as the Flygon turned her head to look at the Snivy.

"You stupid... foolish... stupid foolish Snivy..."

"L-Layla, w-what happened?"

Layla was in one piece—Ivy was grateful. The Grass Snake Pokemon took a shy step forward and looked blankly at the sight in front of her.

The mother Samurott.

And her seamitar...

Sliced into two.

"M-My seamitar!" the mother Samurott sobbed. "My... m-my seamitar... it's _broken_!" she wailed, clutching the two halves of her broken seamitar. Layla licked her lips. It wasn't the end yet, she knew. As the mother Samurott hugged her broken seamitar, the broken seamitar slowly began to crumbled into tiny pieces. The mother Samurott's lips parted in a soundless scream of shock. "_What have you done_?!" she shrieked, horrified.

"I destroyed it," Layla said, stating the obvious. "Ivy... you are all right, aren't you?"

"L-Layla... y-you saved me..." The Snivy stared at the ground. She was a real trouble, wasn't she? "I-I'm sorry for p-pulling you into t-this..."

"Nah." Layla tossed her head. "I would've enjoyed a nice fight... stupid Samurott is too weak for anything... _you_! Stop looking at me like I'm the scariest thing in the entire world, you piece of shit!" the Flygon snarled to the father Samurott. He nodded silently and picked his son up, plodding away to the hospital. "Yeah, that's right..."

_Tidal..._ Ivy watched the father Samurott walk off. _I have to save him! I did it to him..!_

"Ivy?! Where are you going?" Layla demanded as Ivy bolted after the father Samurott.

"I'll be back, Layla!" Ivy hollered. "Just wait for me!"


End file.
